The Internet today is growing rapidly. Due to this rapid growth, Internet Protocol Version 4 (IPv4) is beginning to have problems, such as a growing shortage of IPv4 addresses. To combat these types of problems in IPv4, Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) can be used.